The End
by alleycat97
Summary: Everything comes to an end, even the best of things, even the "Trio". Years have passed since the Final Battle. We know they survived, and surely lived long happy lives. But they can't be immortal, can they? Everything comes to an end, even Harry Potter.


**AN: For September 1****st****, though it's been sitting half finished on my computer for ages. Enjoy.**

Harry was the first to go. He went to bed one night and never woke that morning. Ginny, Ron and Hermione took it the hardest. The first week, James and Albus stayed with Ginny. But they had to go back to their families and work. So, Ginny stayed with Ron and Hermione.

The funeral was extravagant and many attended. To the surprise of every one, not a single Weasley or Potter was sighted. The Ministry had held it for the public but his family and friends knew the truth. Harry wouldn't have liked it. Sure, he would've have the played the part for the Wizarding Community, but he would have thought it was too much.

The next day, the Weasleys and family held a small private funeral. The group in attendance was mainly family and D.A. To Ron's frustration, Hermione and Ginny insisted 'family' included the aging Dudley. This funeral was simple, but still big. 'Big' was unavoidable with a family like the Weasleys.

Ginny went six months later. She came home, sat down on the couch, turned on the television and dozed off. Hermione entered the living room to wake her sister-in-law for dinner.

"Ginny, wake up, dinner's ready. Ginny? Gin! Wake up, Ginny!" but she wouldn't wake.

"Ron! Ronald!"

"What is it, Mione?" asked a grey-haired Ron, "Oh, no. Not now, not after Harry, no, please Merlin, no.

There was no public funeral for Ginny, just a small gathering of family and friends and a place next to Harry. Hermione wished Harry's funeral could have been as peaceful as his wife's. Ron just wished he had gone before his little sister. It didn't feel right to bury his best mate _and _sister. Not to mention his parents, and three brothers. Only Percy, George and Ron remained of the original nine.

Nothing Ron had been through could prepare for the death of his wife. When she didn't come out of their library that night, he realized he was alone. No fierce little sister, no brave best friend in Harry, and no love of his life. It had only been six months since he lost Ginny, and close to a year since Harry passed.

It was an odd feeling, loneliness. In a family with six siblings, Harry and Hermione, the D.A., being lonely wasn't easy. By now, two brothers, no wife, no sister, and no best friend/brother-in-law, loneliness was something he began to get used to.

Luna stopped by every now and then, just to say hello. The kids, Rose and Hugo, who by now were grandparents themselves, were over even more often with their children and grandchildren.

When Percy died, five years after Hermione, Ron was confused. Why couldn't he have gone sooner? Before his brothers, wife, sister and friend. No, he didn't want one of them going through this pain. He was standing in front of the mantle, looking at photographs of days gone by when his youngest grandson stopped by.

"Hey, Granddad."

"Hey, Ronnie."

"Why do you still call me that? I'm forty-five."

"Fine. Hey, Ron."

"Is that Uncle Harry?"

"Yeah, beside him is Fleur, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory." Ron Sr. pointed out each.

"The Tri-wizard champions." concluded Ron Jr.

"That is Ginny, with Luna Lovegood. Well, I guess it's Scamander, now. It has been for a _long_ time. Merlin, I'm old. Anyway, that one is of the D.A. Hannah Longbottom, used to be Abbott. And Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley. That's Terry Boot, Dean Thomas on his right. Colin Creevey, only sixteen when he died in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Granddad? Who's that by Uncle George?"

"Fred, he died with Colin." choked Ron, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Ronnie, I'm as okay as guy like me can be at a time like this."

"A guy like you?"

"I've lost my best friend, little sister and wife in less than a year in between. I've gone five years without them."

"Sorry, I got to go. Oh, almost forgot to tell you. Anna is getting married!"

"They grow up fast, don't they? I hope I get to see my great-granddaughter married. Apparently, Rose and Scorpius's kids decided not to give me a girl, eh?"

"Yeah, bye Granddad."

Ron Weasley Jr. watched as his grandfather collapsed to the floor.

"Granddad!"

Ron woke up in St. Mungo's two days later.

"Hey, Ronniekins decided to bless us with his presence!"

"Uncle George, he had a heart attack, this is not time to mess with him."

"Come on Rose! He needs something to cheer him up!" exclaimed Hugo, smiling at his father. His sister seemed concerned.

"Daddy? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Rosie."

"The healer says you don't have much longer." said Rose, running her hands through her father's thin grey hair.

"That's okay, I'm ready. This life has been great but I'm ready to move on. Whatever happens next, I'll be with your mother, Ginny and Harry."

It wasn't long until Rose and Hugo left, leaving the remaining Weasley brothers alone.

"Looks like I'm the last man standing." George smiled, but only half-heartedly.

"Yeah, yet remember when we were waiting for you to fling yourself off a building?"

"Yup, any last requests?"

"Yeah, at my funeral, no maroon, and no corned beef sandwiches, okay?"

"Got it, little bro."

The remaining brothers began to laugh, and they continued until Ron took his last breath. He uttered one sentence before he was gone, "Tell Anna, tell her, I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

Ron awoke, lying on a flat surface, that was not cold but neither was it warm. He looked around to find he was at a train station. He looked around and found it fit the description of one place. It looked exactly like Harry had described. It was King's Cross. Speaking of Harry…

"Took you long enough, didn't it?"

"Leave up to Ron to keep us waiting."

"Harry, Ginny?" Ron looked up and saw his best friend and sister, and…

"Five years, Ronald? I've waited five years to see you again." Hermione Weasley smiled as her husband embraced and kissed her.

"Sorry, guys. Didn't expect me to do it myself, did you?"

"'Course not, mate. I learned that Weasleys aren't the kind to give up with George." laughed Harry, sharing a manly hug with Ron.

"Do I not get a hug, dear brother?"

"Of course, Gin." Ron spread out his arms, inviting his sister into a hug.

After the greetings, Ron stood back and examined the three. Harry still had glasses, messy hair and green eyes, but his hair had gone back to black rather than thin grey. Ginny's hair was back to fiery red, and her chocolate eyes were no longer weary, but bright.

Hermione was as beautiful as ever. Her hair fell just past her shoulders and fell in pretty waves. Her brown eyes were soft, as they had always remained through the years. Her face was no longer creased and wrinkled but smooth. She was smiling, brightly at him. She was just as relieved to see him as he was to see her. He didn't realize how much he had missed her. And had she always been so gloriously beautiful?

"So where are we going?" he asked, looking from sister, to friend, to love.

"I don't know, we spent five years waiting for you." replied Hermione, from his side.

"Five and a half," Ginny corrected, twirling her wand with the tips of her fingers as she used to.

"Six years, thank you very much," Harry smirked, tossing his own wand into the air, and snatching it just before it clattered to the floor, "Skill," he declared, smirking.

"Uh-huh, sure, that's why you set Harriet's teddy against her," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"That was forty something years ago! I never got why Lily had to name her that. Harriet Ginerva Wood," he crinkled his nose.

"Almost as bad as Albus Severus!" called a voice that was so familiar, yet none of them had heard it in years: Fred.

When they had been distracted, a train had pulled up and out each window a familiar face or two stuck out.

"Really, Harry? You named my grandson after Snivellus?" James Potter crowed, a arrogant grin across his face.

"James," warned Lily, her head beside his.

"Yes, Potter," sneered Snape, though good-naturedly.

"Harry! Ron and Hermione! Oh and Ginny, dear! Come on, you four. We must get going and we can't get off the train, you must board," Molly Weasley smiled brightly.

"Besides," called Sirius, "You and I need to have a conversation. Why wasn't your kid named after me?"

Ginny sighed, "Mum didn't tell you? James _Sirius _Potter is our first born."

"But that's just a lousy middle name!" defended Sirius.

"Well, dear Sirius, I apologize for taking your spot of young Al's namesake," chuckled Dumbledore, who was closer to the front of the train.

Sirius ignored him, "All I did for you and I get a middle name? That's it?"

"Oi! Padfoot! Do us all a favor and shut up!" cheered Remus from beside Tonks as the four new comers boarded the train.

Harry smiled lightly at his friends, "Even my death is chaotic, eh?"

"Of course, dear," Ginny grinned, "you're Harry freaking Potter."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
